A Small Dance
by StarHeartWaveSong
Summary: When Discord lock Rainbow Dash and Rarity up in a room because of a fight... they have to work together and say what bothers them most to break free.


A Small Dance

By StarHeartWaveSong

It was a boring day for Rainbow Dash. No Wonderbolt training, no map calls, no weather patrol even. She needed to do _something_ , anything! It wasn't that she had anything against naps, not at all, it was just that wasn't what she was in the mood for. An evil idea sparkled in Rainbow Dash's mind as she sat upon her cloud. For the past couple weeks, she had been pranking a specific white unicorn like there was no tomorrow. A part of the pegasus thought she was perhaps going to far with Rarity- but another part of her was reckless. And slick. As soon as she was done contemplating what she had decided to do, she bolted down to Sugar Cube Corner to receive some ideas from a fellow prankster. The pink pony was, as usual, at the register counter. Trying to get into the mood, Rainbow Dash snuck up on Pinkie Pie, letting her get out of view. She jumped up, her front hooves raised, with a scary face. But she slumped in confusion when Pinkie Pie wasn't there. There was a sudden tap on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, causing the pegasus to leap in the air. As she held onto the ceiling, she looked down to see her friend. Whom of which, wore a face of confusion.

"Rainbow? What were you doing?" Rainbow Dash coughed, flying gracefully to the floor. She flipped her mane awkwardly, trying to look cool.

'Well, I was actually just looking for you, Pinks." Rainbow Dash admitted, sitting down in a chair near her. Pinkie Pie tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh? Why?" She chimed. Rainbow Dash's face changed, and she bore an evil smirk.

"Well, I want to prank Rares, but I've got no ideas." She paused, realizing that made her seem like she wasn't creative. "For once. I don't know. I was bored today, and figured why not, right?" Pinkie Pie gave the rainbow maned pony a hesitant look. She chuffed the floor with her hoof, sitting down upon it.

"I don't know, Rainbow. You've been pranking her a lot lately. Don't you think she'd actually get upset at this? I mean, don't you remember the cookies? It was fun, but it was supposed to be not only karma, but a learning lesson for you." Pinkie Pie ceased her talking and there was a moment of silence. Rainbow Dash's expression became upset.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." The pegasus stormed out of the bakery. Usually Pinkie Pie was all up for her pranks.

 _"Maybe she was right..."_ Rainbow Dash thought, before bumping into some pony on the street. She huffed angrily as she saw the puddle Rainbow had stepped in had gotten all over the gown she was wearing.

"Dear Celestia! watch where you're going, you buffoon!" She marched off. Rainbow was going to say something, but then the idea of her prank sparked in her mind. She smiled devilishly, but then flew off into the sky to set up her prank.  
-

HOURS LATER

Rarity walked into her boutique, carrying groceries in both her front hooves and with her magic. She threw them upon the table with a groan.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted for her sister, whom of which came tumbling down the stairs. At the bottom she was curled over, her tail covering her face.

"Yeah, sis?"

"I need to immediately check on my dresses and make sure everything is in place for the order. I would appreciate it if you could please-"

"Put the groceries away? Got it." Sweetie Belle immediately stood up and started to carry the bags into the kitchen with her magic one by one. She was met with short hug and heartwarming smile from her older sister. Rarity headed upstairs, sighing. She was glad to make sure any last minute changes could be made, and that it wasn't so pressuring this time. She still had two days. And the dress had been finished for a whole day then. But it had taken a whole week to create it. And while Rarity loved creating, she did admit that sometimes the process was, to say the least, tiring. She opened her door with a wide smile, lifting a hoof forward. It was pushed against a string at the bottom of her door. There was a click sound, and in a sudden panic, Rarity looked over to her dress. A bucket of a liquid fell upon it. Rarity fell forward, screaming.

"NO!" She cried in a panic. "Nonononnononononononono!" She levitated the dress in front of her. She couldn't shake it, that would only make it worst. There was an loud annoying laugh suddenly behind her. Rarity's head turned in a furious manner. "RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity yelled. "What in Equestria have you done?!" Rainbow Dash flew down from the ceiling, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Your face! It's priceless!" The cyan mare cackled, stomping her hoof on the ground. Only a few seconds later, she was on the ground, tears falling out of her eyes form laughing. Rarity's face became flush red as she stared at Rainbow Dash.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" She screamed, causing Rainbow Dash to stop laughing, but she didn't let her smile fall.

"Uh, just pull an amazing prank?"

"You've ruined a whole week of hard work! This dress was finished, and didn't need to be given to the buyer until two more days! Now I have to wash it all, and hope it'll be okay!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's just-" Rainbow Dash snickered. "Urine, from- a zoo! BWUAHAHAHA!" Rarity screeched, throwing the dress aside from her hooves.

"Have you no sanity? No moral for other ponies?!" Rarity screamed. Rainbow Dash ceased her laughing.

"Woah, Rarity, you need to chill. Just make a new one." Rainbow Dash scoffed. Rarity's eye twitched as she walked up to her friend and pushed her into a wall. "Rarity? What the heck-"

"You really don't know how to listen do you?! THAT! Took a week to make! And now-" Rarity gave a slightly insane chuckle. "I have to redo the entire thing in two days!" Rainbow Dash slumped down onto the floor. This was what Pinkie Pie had been warning her about. She didn't actually want to upset her, it was just that Rarity was just so cute with her shocked expressions. And Rainbow Dash liked that. But not this. Not ever this. "And why is it always me, huh?! The past weeks, it's always been me! And I know this because I have asked ponies around town. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be pranked constantly over and over again by a Wonderbolt that is acting like a foal?!" Rainbow Dash said nothing. "NO? Well, I'll tell you. It's very embarrassing. Did you learn nothing from the rainbow cookies experience?! Anything?! Did your parents never tell you to mind ponies' space?! To mind your own business?! Could you parents not teach something as simple as that?!" Rainbow Dash suddenly grew angry, her ears flopping back.

"Excuse me?" Rainbow Dash asked in a dark tone. Rarity lowered her head to the pegasus mare, scowling.

"I asked if your own parents, couldn't teach you something, as simple as, space." Rainbow Dash scowled.

"How dare you say that about my parents! Bring me down all you want about your prissy dresses, but don't you dare bring my parents into this!" Rarity smirked, taking a chance to make Rainbow Dash just as furious as she was.

"How could they have raised a child who would grow up to be such a disappointment? Playing pranks for a living?"

"I'm a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash objected, taken back.

"Which means what exactly?" Rarity said matter of fact. She trotted up to the pony, getting in her face. "You spent your life dedicating it to something practically every pegasus can do. That just shows how truly talent-less you are." Rainbow Dash's wings extended in front of the unicorn, her fur beginning to fluff up, making her look like an angry chicken. There was a large flash, that blinded both Rainbow Dash and Rarity. They fell to the floor, before looking up.

"Discord?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, surprised the draconequus was there.

"At your service." He bowed, throwing his eagle claw arm down in an exaggerated manner.

"Why are you even here?!" Rarity asked, still in an annoyed mood. She simply stood back up, not offering Rainbow Dash any help still in an upset mood. Rainbow Dash stood up on her own, shuffling some dirt off her chest.

"Why, I'm the master of chaos and disharmony! Did you think I wouldn't sense some-" He snickered. " _Discord_ between to of the elements of friendship?" There was hate in the air, of which Discord made use of. "But dear me, what is that stench?" He asked flying up to Rainbow Dash's side. "Disgust?" He then went over to Rarity. "Annoyance?" There wasn't a word from any pony, causing Discord to sigh in boredom. He then looked down at Rarity who simply held her dress in the air. She huffed, throwing it in the trash. "I do not need any more chaos in my life at this moment Discord, but thank you. Please, both of you leave. Now." Rarity ordered, making Rainbow Dash stand up, unfolding her wings.

"I don't have a problem with that," She stated, beginning to take off, but Discord yanked her back to the floor. "Hey!"

"I do believe I just had an innovation!" Discord remarked with a wide smile. He raised Rarity and Rainbow Dash into the air with his magic. " I do believe it will be a learning experience." There was another large flash, and with twinkle and shine, the two were gone. Sweetie Belle walked into the room with a wide smile.

"Rarity! I finished putting the groceries away! What do you want me to- Discord?" Sweetie Belle's head tilted as she saw him standing up tall with a smirk.

"Oh! Hello, Sweetie Belle! If you're looking for your sister, she just left somewhere with Rainbow Dash. Some kind of friendship lesson from Twilight's map, I suppose." Sweetie Belle blinked, looking up at him.

"Oh. Okay."  
-

Rarity groaned as she woke up slowly. She heard light yelling which slowly grew louder and she realized it was Rainbow Dash. The mare flew herself against the walls, screaming at it.

"Discord! Celestia help you, when I get out, you're gonna pay! You better let us out right now!" As Rarity slowly stood up Rainbow continued to make threats at the walls. Rainbow Dash saw that Rarity was awake and flew right down. "You're awake! Thank Celestia! I've been up for I think 30 minutes, not sure. You okay?" She reached out a hoof, which was slapped away.

"I do not need your help." Rarity spat. She slumped down on the wall, frowning. Rainbow Dash huffed, sitting down next to her. There was a flash and suddenly Rarity's ruined dress was in front of them. Rainbow rolled her eyes in disgust at the inanimate object.

"Great, now we have the stench of urine in here." Rarity scowled at Rainbow Dash's comment .

"Because of you." She said aloud.

"Whatever Rarity, let's just focus on getting out of here." At that moment a piece of paper fell to the ground. Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity stared at it. Rarity levitated it in front of her face. "What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A letter." Rarity coughed,clearing her throat.

 _"Dearest Rarity and Rainbow Dash,_

 _At this point one could assume you are angry, upset, and furious. Mostly with each other. But also that you're trapped in a room, by the lord of chaos with no way out. Except there is a way out. The goal here- is for both of you to reveal one of your darkest secrets with each other. This room is full proof- so it won't matter if only one of you tells a truth. It has to be both. So, once both of you have, you will be free to leave._

 _Sincerely, your trustworthy friend,_  
 _Discord. "_

"We are not doing that." Rainbow Dash blankly admitted.

" I don't believe we have a choice." Rarity frowned at Rainbow's demeanor. "I feel we should most likely just get this over with."

"Well, if you're so willing, you go first." Rarity took a moment, genuinely thinking about the situations.

 _"How dark or deep does the secret have to be? Does it have to be something we're just embarrassed of, or is it serious?"_

"I-I'm not sure what I have to say." Rarity slumped. She looked over at the dress, and out of stress, began crying. " I don't know! I failed customers 3 times this past month! I can't do this alone anymore!" Rainbow Dash looked at her with concern.

"W-woah, I-I'm sorry..." Rainbow Dash tried to soothe her, but the mare continued on.

"All I've ever wanted to do is create! And create for other ponies! I had it all planed out and everything- get a great business, meet a nice pony, get married, settle down, have some kids and so on! But I don't think I can do it anymore!" Rainbow Dash lifted her hoof up to Rarity's face. She wiped the tears off her face and waited for the unicorn's breathing to slow down.

"Well, if that wasn't something you've been keeping under the rug, then I'll go first." A part of Rainbow Dash's mind wasn't sure what she was about to do would actually happen but she decided to take a chance on it. "Could I please have a record player please?" She asked the empty air, and to Rainbow Dash's surprise, with a flash, one appeared. "Well, I'm actually not that surprised. " Classical music began to play, as Rainbow Dash stood up on two legs and offered Rarity a hoof. She wiped away her eye shadow and mascara, blushing as she took Rainbow Dash's hoof. The pegasus twirled Rarity, before grabbing her side and front hoof. Rarity lied her other hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. When Rainbow Dash dipped her and brought her back up, Rarity gasped, admitting to herself she was surprised.

"D-Dashie! I never knew that you knew how to dance!" The pair twirled in a circle.

"Yeah, I learned how when I was younger. I really did love to dance back then."

"H-How dare you sooth me with your dancing skills! Y-you ruffian! " Rarity blushed, and the two swayed.

" Well, it's my time to share secrets Rares. And now you're stuck with me for 20 minutes." Rarity smiled at her friend, allowing the slow song to carry slow their hearts.

"You are despicable. But you are also amazing, Rainbow Dash. Let us dance."

"Let's." The pair danced the whole 20 minute, smiling, laughing, and having a good time. There was a moment where Rarity put her head upon Rainbow Dash's chest during a slow part of a song, blushing. She had only dreamed of dancing with stallions of true chivalry, but now, she did look up to Rainbow Dash with certain respect. After, they fell to the wall laughing.

"Oh, that was amazing Rainbow Dash! Tell me, how young were you when you learned?" Rarity asked.

"Well, younger than Sweetie Belle certainly. Around 5 or 6 I'd say." When she heard this, Rarity let out a gasp.

"That young? My Celestia, Rainbow Dash! Might I ask- was it you or your parents' decision?" She piped, intrigued. Rainbow Dash glanced over at Rarity with a soft smile.

"Mine, actually." Once again, Rarity gasped. It was surprising enough that Rainbow Dash could dance, but finding out it was her decision to learn how to do so? Remarkable. "I really wanted to learn it, when I was younger, I actually wanted to be a ballerina. But, ponies made fun of me for it. So I quit dancing, and became more loud and less delicate. And eventually, got my cutie mark. That's kind of when I knew I wasn't going to be a dancer. But I got over it, I mean, I'm a Wonderbolt now!" Rarity looked to the floor, remembering what she said earlier. She then let out a laugh. A loud laugh. It slightly scared Rainbow Dash. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just feel it's slightly ironic. Because when I was little I wanted to play Hoofball. Everyday. All the time, I was great at it." Rainbow Dash stared blankly at the fashion pony. "So when we were younger, and you wanted to be a ballerina, I wanted to be a Hoofball player."

"I wanted to be delicate, and you wanted to be cool." Rarity flipped her mane as she sat down.

"Pfft, I knew I was cool. And I still am!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked into each other's eyes. Rarity hadn't realized it, but their hooves were touching, and the classical music kept playing. "You know, maybe sometime..." They leaned in closer to each other. "I could...go over...some throws..." Their lips almost touched, but then a loud hissing noise came on and the pitch black walls suddenly shined white. The two awoke to find themselves outside. In the snow. "W-where are we?" Rarity asked.

"Just outside the Crystal Empire!" A voice cut in. Through the snow, Discord appeared. Rainbow Dash growled, and leapt up at him.

"DISCORD!" He simply took a step back, and dropped a suitcase in front of them.

"Rarity darling, since Rainbow Dash has her head in the clouds, or snow in this case, I'll tell you. There's clothing in there. Enough to last you to the Crystal Empire Train Station."

"You can't be serious." Rarity stated, in a tone that sounded bored, but was shocked.

"Oh, I am! You may have left the room, but your conversation isn't over. Talk some more. And ether way, I have a schedule as well! SO I shall be off!" At that precise moment Rainbow Dash managed to get out of the snow, ad jumped at Discord again. But he snapped away and she fell back into the snow yelling a muffled,

"COME ON!" Ignoring the Pegasus's suffering, Rarity began putting on her clothes and turned around to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow darling, we haven't got all day. Please get your head out of the dirt. Now." Rainbow Dash's body moved and squirmed before she managed to free her head and start putting clothes on. They walked silently for 10 minutes before Rarity said something.

"Rainbow Dash, you're not talent-less." Rainbow Dash looked up at her, smiling. "And I'm sorry about what I said about your parents."

"I'm sorry too. Your dresses aren't prissy. They're cool. And look nice. Like you. I should've shown more respect." Rarity smiled at Rainbow Dash's apology.

"And Dash?" Rainbow Dash glanced over. "About your dancing, if you'd want to do it again, o-or just hang out-" Rarity continued on, not realizing she was mumbling, or blushing. Rainbow Dash smirked, taking her hoof and kissing Rarity on the cheek.

"That'd be great." So the two continued on walking to the train station, looking forward to their next small dance.


End file.
